This invention relates generally as indicated to light emitting panel assemblies especially for automotive applications.
Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. The present invention relates to certain improvements in light emitting panel assemblies especially for automotive applications. Also, this invention is concerned with passing/shining light directly through a light emitting panel member or through holes in the panel member for performing specified lighting functions, for example, providing brake or turn signal lights and/or turning or backup illumination for a vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the light emitting panel assemblies of the present invention may include a light emitting panel member made out of a suitable transparent resiliently deformable elastomeric material that absorbs impact without breakage. Such panel members are especially suitable for use both in interior automotive lighting applications to reduce the possibility of serious injury to a driver or passenger of a vehicle when thrown into contact with the panel member during a traffic accident, and in exterior automotive lighting applications to help eliminate damage to the panel member if impacted during a traffic accident.
Examples where such a resiliently deformable light emitting panel member may be effectively used in interior automotive lighting applications to reduce injury during accidents are steering wheel and dash lighting applications for lighting controls, switches, instrument panels, headliner lighting, logos and/or accent lighting.
In steering wheel applications, a resiliently deformable light emitting panel member may be mounted in the hub portion of the steering wheel outwardly of an air bag for lighting controls and/or switches or logos on the steering wheel hub and for accent lighting.
When used on a dash or other flush mount applications such as instrument panels and headliner lighting, a resiliently deformable panel member will absorb impact/shock, and may be contoured to match the shape of the dash or other surface.
Examples where such a resiliently deformable panel member may be effectively used in exterior automotive lighting applications to reduce or eliminate damage to the panel member during accidents are running or accent lights in the bumper or other exterior body portions of a vehicle. The light emitting panel member may also be incorporated into a trunk lid of a vehicle to provide running lights and/or license plate or logo illumination in the trunk lid. In applications where the trunk lid is recessed, the panel member may be rigid. However, if the trunk lid is substantially flush with the body exterior, the panel member is desirably resiliently deformable to withstand impacts during accidents without breakage of the panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more light sources may be mounted within one or more light transition areas or regions adjacent one or more light input surfaces of a light emitting panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more light sources may be positioned adjacent one side of the panel member for causing light to shine through the panel member or through holes in the panel member for performing specified lighting functions, for example, providing brake or turn signal lights and/or turning or backup illumination for a vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more light sources may be selectively positioned along an edge or side of the panel member for increasing the light output from selected light output areas/regions on one or both sides of the panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a resiliently deformable light emitting panel member may be used to backlight a liquid crystal display (LCD) and/or multiple control switches or key pads of a radio or other electrical device. Such a panel member upon being engaged by a control button/key pad will be deformed into electrical contact with a switch or other circuitry such as a printed circuit inwardly of the panel member for performing a selected switching function.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a rigid light emitting panel member may be used to backlight an LCD and/or multiple control buttons/key pads of a radio or other electrical device by providing holes or openings through the panel member for movement of a portion of the control buttons/key pads into and out of electrical contact with a printed circuit inwardly of the panel member. Surface irregularities such as print patterns or molded in shapes may be provided on the panel surfaces around the holes/openings to flood the areas around the buttons/key pads with light.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a rigid light emitting panel member may be used with dome and other such switches for switch area lighting. One or more such rigid light emitting panel members each with its own separate light source and transition region may support a series of push buttons that float on the panel members to permit the push buttons to be moved into contact with the dome switches.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, two or more stacked light emitting panel members may be used to light an instrument panel or the like. One of the panel members may be used to provide general backlighting for graphic displays on the instrument panel, whereas an other panel member may be used to light dial pointers or other elements on the instrument panel. Common or separate light sources may be used to supply light to input surfaces of two or more panel members. Also, separate indicator lights may be provided behind the panel members for providing through illumination to indicators on the graphic displays of the instrument panel.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a rigid light emitting panel member may be used as a structural member for graphic overlays or decals, to provide for example lighting for designating the gear shift lever positions of a vehicle. One or more light sources may be inserted/embedded within light transition regions at one or more locations along the length of the panel member to direct light into input surfaces of the panel member. Indicator lights may be provided adjacent an edge or side of the panel member in line with each indicator position for providing increased light output at the selected position. Also, a movable color filter may be provided between the panel member and label to provide a different colored light output at any selected gear shift position. For example, a movable red filter may be used to change the color of the light output at the selected gear shift lever position from white to red.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light emitting panel member may have a secondary reflective/refractive surface for reflecting/refracting a portion of the light entering an input surface of the panel member around a corner of the panel member.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.